


Like Father, Like Son

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius convinces his "uncle" Blaise to help him seduce his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpius insisted that since I hadn't allowed him to have Blaise last month, that he definitely had to have him (and his father as well) this month. :D Thank you to [](http://wolfish-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**wolfish_cat**](http://wolfish-cat.insanejournal.com/) for the handholding, cheerleading and beta-job.

Blaise had dozed off in his bed after saying good-bye to Draco for the day. He loved being here at the Manor, even with Draco gone. It was so relaxing, being away from the hustle and bustle of London and the demands of his mother. Sex with Draco was only a bonus.

Of course, there were other benefits.

Like the soft press of lips that woke him, and the feeling of fingers curling around his cock. "Wakey wakey, uncle Blaise," Scorpius cooed.

Even before he opened his eyes, his lips curled into a smirk, and he slid his hand up the boy's back, pulling him into another kiss. Yes, life was good here at the Manor. Draco would not be pleased if he knew. Not that Blaise would tell him, and he was quite certain Scorpius wouldn't be so foolhardy, either.

Grinning, Scorpius pressed a pleasantly hard cock against Blaise's hip. "I do hope father hasn't worn you out this morning?" he asked.

Blaise shook his head. Scorpius was always a little too interested in what Blaise and his father got up to. He tried not to let it bother him, but there were some times when he wondered which of them Scorpius was really curious about.

"Not at all… So…you needed some attention, did you?"

Scorpius grinned wider. "Always," he said, then kissed Blaise once more.

While Blaise and Draco had been lovers off and on for over two decades now, being with Scorpius was fresh and new; exciting both because of his youth, and also due to the possibility of discovery. Not to mention flattering Scorpius found him attractive, though he was not as attractive as he had been when he was Scorpius's age. But then, there was always something to be said for the knowledge experience brought…

Like the wandless spell he'd taught Scorpius the first time they'd been together—once the boy had assured him he wouldn't be the first. Truly, he'd seemed to already be quite practiced with his lovely mouth, an echo of Draco's own talents. Casting the spells to prep the boy, he'd been pleased to see the astonishment on his face at how easy the right spells could make things.

Now Blaise rolled onto the boy and cast those same spells, smiling at him as the boy raised his legs around Blaise's hips. Though he loved Scorpius's blowjobs, he wanted this more right now. Maybe after lunch, he'd get the boy to suck him. After all, Draco wouldn't be home until late afternoon.

Scorpius distracted him from his thoughts by arching against him, and Blaise chuckled. "Eager?"

"Needy," Scorpius said, eyes dark. "Fuck me," he said, his voice low.

Blaise wasn't about to say no, so he pressed into him, eyes closing for a moment as he felt Scorpius open around him. "God…even with the spells…" He opened his eyes and met Scorpius's.

Scorpius didn't let him finish the thought, but clenched around him. "Don't stop," he moaned. "More…"

Blaise groaned. "Very eager," he said, then pulled back before thrusting deeper. Even having known Draco for so long, and his preferences when it came to other men, it often shocked Blaise just how much Scorpius followed his father's preferences, and just how much they both loved this—being beneath him, filled by him.

He thrust in deep as he could this time, then bent to kiss Scorpius deeply, building up a rhythm as he fucked him, delighting in the boy's cries. It was heady, this feeling. He wasn't sure what he'd do when he couldn't have it any longer. He hoped he'd never have to give him up.

Curling his fingers around Scorpius's cock, Blaise stroked him with his thrusts, watching the boy fall apart under him. He let the boy's pleasure pull his own out of control, and soon after the boy cried out in climax, coating them both with his come, Blaise followed him over the edge, stilling deep inside him as he shuddered out his climax.

The two would kill him, but he knew it would be a very pleasant death, trapped between father and son. The thought brought another image to mind, but one he knew he would never experience—trapped between them, all mouths and hands and cocks… It was enough to make Blaise shudder again, and only the touch of Scorpius's hand on his back revived him.

"You all right?" Scorpius asked him.

Blaise nodded, then pulled away as gently as he was able, settling next to him and stretching out, still panting, the image sticking with him despite everything he did to shake it.

Scorpius curled up against his side, and the two relaxed quietly for a few minutes, each lost in his thoughts for a time before Scorpius spoke again. "Uncle Blaise…" He seemed uncertain, and said nothing more, finally prompting Blaise to respond.

"What, Scorpius? Are you all right?" The boy seemed okay, but perhaps he had moved too fast this morning?

"Fine," Scorpius said with a nod. "I just…wondered… Do you…ever think of…father when we're together?"

"What? What would make you ask such a thing?" Blaise asked him, horrified now at the question. "If you think…"

"No! It's…not that…" Scorpius's cheeks were pink now. "I just…"

"You think you're so much alike I might mistake you?" Blaise asked, bemused.

Scorpius shook his head. "No…" He bit his lip, then met Blaise's eyes. "It's just…you have him…" There was a look on his face Blaise read as jealousy, and his heart softened. He hugged Scorpius close.

"I assure you, I very much enjoy being with you. As much as I do with him. It's no different than having different meals you adore…"

Scorpius looked away. Obviously he hadn't been reassuring enough. "Scorpius…"

"No…it's…all right. I just…" He met Blaise's eyes again, then seemed to steel himself. "If I had him…" His cheeks went scarlet, but he managed to push on. "I'd never even look at anyone else…"

Blaise wasn't sure he'd understood correctly. "You want…your father…?" Maybe Scorpius had meant something else? Still, if he had meant that, it explained a lot.

Scorpius's chin raised. "And…if I did?"

The rush of emotions was almost dizzying, and Blaise had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. Worry…Pity…Jealousy…and at the core of all of it…lust. Draco and Scorpius…together? What if they shut him out? Blaise pushed the thought away, knowing it was wrong to think for so many reasons, then tightened his arms around Scorpius. "That depends. Do you?" He almost held his breath, waiting for Scorpius to answer.

It took Scorpius a long time to answer, but even if he never did, Blaise could tell the answer was yes. The hope and fear on his face made it too obvious to mistake for anything else. "Yeah," Scorpius finally said, his voice cracking slightly at the word. "But…I know he'd never…touch me that way…" His voice trailed off, and he looked away.

Blaise sighed, hugging him close, and wishing he knew how to reassure him. Not that the boy should be thinking of his father that way… Still, Blaise could hardly blame him. Once again, the image of the two of them together rose in his mind. It was wrong, and he knew he shouldn't consider it. Then Scorpius shivered slightly in his arms, and Blaise knew he'd do whatever he had to so Scorpius a chance, at least.

"Tell me…if…you had only one chance… What you would do to convince him?"

Scorpius looked up abruptly at the question. "What? Why?"

Blaise stroked his cheek. "Because…well, I'm curious. And…if I thought I could help…"

Scorpius threw his arms around Blaise's neck and hugged him. "You'd help me? Really?"

"I'll…consider it. But I don't want either of you hurt."

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't, either. If…he refuses…I'll go. I promise. And…I'll tell him so."

The way Scorpius answered didn't sound like the possibility had only just occurred to him, and Blaise narrowed his eyes. "Will you? What if I told you you had to wait until _I_ was ready?"

Scorpius's cheeks blushed pink once more. "To share him?" he asked softly.

"More like until I figure out how you twisted this around to exactly what you wanted," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius's flush deepened. "I don't know what you mean," he insisted.

"You sounded a lot more like you expected this to happen than not… So…how _did_ you know I would?"

Scowling, Scorpius looked away, and was silent almost too long before he finally answered. "I…didn't. But…I hoped. And…you talk in your sleep." He glanced up. "About us. Sometimes separately, but…"

Blaise felt his cheeks heat. "I…do?" Horrified, he wondered if Draco'd heard the same. If he had…what did it mean if Draco had just let that pass? Perhaps he hoped for the same?

Scorpius nodded. "Not often. But…I've heard you. And…I hoped…if I…mentioned how I felt…"

"I would suggest it?"

Scorpius nodded. "If you don't want to…" He sounded so dejected, Blaise couldn't help hugging him closer.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't," he whispered.

The two made plans for the rest of the morning, though Blaise continued to wonder why he was actually considering this. If Draco took this wrong, things might go very badly, he knew. But the hopeful look on Scorpius's face spurred him on, and by noon, they had decided to try tonight, even coming up with the perfect excuse to use—Draco's upcoming birthday. It was still almost a month away, but Draco would easily accept an early present if Blaise offered.

By the time Draco arrived home in late afternoon, Blaise was waiting in the drawing room for him, reading, though if Draco had asked, he wouldn't have been able to tell him what he had read. His nerves were getting the better of him. All he could do was remind himself that Scorpius was upstairs waiting, and hope Draco didn't kill him for what he was going to suggest.

As soon as he heard Draco come in, he discarded the magazine he was looking at, and went to greet him. "Productive day?"

Draco smiled, then nodded. "Busy. Stressful as always. It had a good start, though," he added with a wink, then stepped closer to kiss him. "And hopefully a better end?"

Blaise grinned. "Of course. I have an early birthday present for you…unless you'd rather wait?"

"Present?"

It was utterly charming to Blaise how Draco could go from adult to child in the space of a moment, and he grinned wider. "Yes. It's waiting upstairs…"

"Upstairs…?" Draco frowned. "How big is it? Why didn't you bring it down?"

"Oh, about a meter seventy-five or so…"

Draco blinked. "You…got me a…"

"Boy for the night. To share…or not. It's up to you."

"But you're here…why…?"

Blaise kissed him softly. "I thought it would be a fun surprise. Plus…there's one condition."

"Oh? What condition?" Draco asked, looking wary now.

Reaching into his pocket, Blaise pulled out a sleep-mask. "You'll have to wear a blindfold. Since I couldn't wrap him for you…" he added to cut off Draco's protest.

"Why should I let you?" Draco asked after a moment, his eyes still narrow.

"Suspense?" Blaise answered with a grin. "Makes it more exciting." He loved seeing Draco flush pink at the words, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Besides…if you don't want him…there's always still me…" He brushed his lips over Draco's, then pulled back. "So…yes? Or no?" He wasn't sure what he'd do if Draco did say no, but he still had to give him the option. He didn't want to push him too far.

After another long and silent moment, Draco nodded. "All right. On your own head be it if I don't find the boy interesting…"

Blaise doubted that would be the problem, but he didn't say so, nodding instead and holding out the mask for Draco to take. "Here. Or did you want to change first?"

Draco thought, then shook his head. "No…this is fine." He took the mask and carefully pulled it over his face, then reached out for Blaise.

Blaise took his arm, more nervous now. What if the very suggestion angered Draco? They hadn't fought since before sixth year. Not really. Certainly not over anything significant. This was different, though. Suggesting he sleep with his own son? What was he thinking? Then he thought of the hope he'd seen in Scorpius's eyes and remembered why he was doing this. He had to give him a chance, at least.

He led the way upstairs, making sure to let Draco know when they were turning or going up stairs, though he suspected Draco knew exactly where they were going. By the time they made it to the door of the guest room he always stayed in, Blaise's nerves were jangling. Still, there was nothing he could do but push on and find out whether Draco would ever speak to him again.

When he opened the door, Scorpius sat up in bed, flushed and naked. He'd obviously been preparing himself. Perhaps to stave off nerves. Blaise only wished he were able to properly enjoy the sight, instead of feeling so nervous he was ready to run from the room.

He knew he couldn't back out, now. He also couldn't let this happen without Draco understanding fully. "Ready to see your surprise, love?" he asked Draco softly.

Draco grinned. "Very." He reached up to take off the mask, but Blaise caught his hands.

"Wait. Let him." He glanced at Scorpius, nodding.

Swallowing thickly, Scorpius nodded, then slid off the bed and padded towards them. He looked more terrified than Blaise felt, and Blaise gave his arm a squeeze of reassurance, promising himself if Draco reacted badly, he'd give him a memory charm to keep things from going worse. Scorpius didn't deserve to have his relationship with his father destroyed because of his desires, after all.

Biting his lip, Scorpius reached up to push the mask up over Draco's eyes, and both he and Blaise held their breath for the reaction from Draco.

After a minute that felt like a decade, Blaise was starting to think it was time for a memory charm when Draco shook his head. "Well…that explains a few things…" He shot a wry look at Blaise, then tugged Scorpius closer and stroked his cheek. "How long?" He asked softly.

Scorpius let out a shaky breath, then leaned into the touch, eyes half-closed. "I…don't know. Forever, feels like." He licked his lips. "You're not…angry?"

Draco looked between them, then smirked. "Not…quite…though I have to say…both of you are in of trouble for seducing the other man in my life…" Draco winked at each of them, then pushed Scorpius backwards toward the bed. "First…I think I was promised a present…"

Grinning, Scorpius settled onto the bed. "How do you want me?"

"Just…stay there. Be a good boy." Draco turned to Blaise, ignoring his son's pout for the moment. "Just how long have you been planning this…?"

"Don't look at me. Your son was the one who brought it up. I had no clue he was interested…"

"No…you were just enjoying having two Malfoys in your bed, hm?"

Blaise raised his chin, but he wasn't going to deny it. They'd never been exclusive, after all. "You're just jealous I had him first…" he said with a smirk.

"Careful… Unless you want to hear about all this the next time we see one another, I'd watch my words, dear friend…" Even as he spoke, though, he was undoing the buttons of Blaise's shirt, and Blaise found himself shockingly relieved at the proof Draco did want him there for this.

"Yes…I'll be…very careful with my tongue, then," he answered with a smirk, more confident now. He was pleased at the flush that spread over Draco's cheeks, and leaned in to kiss him, helping him remove his clothes as well.

By the time they were both undressed and turned toward the bed, Scorpius was stroking his cock and fingering himself. Obviously Blaise had been right about what Scorpius had been up to before they'd come in. His eyes were dark as he watched them approach.

"Needy?" Draco asked, climbing onto the bed next to him.

"Oh, yes…I…"

"Shh…Draco kissed him, and Blaise settled on Scorpius's other side, watching as Draco's fingers joined Scorpius's on his cock.

Blaise smiled, then leaned in to join them, kissing Scorpius's shoulder and tugging up a leg to stroke under his balls. One Malfoy in his bed was wonderful. Two…was like a dream. Though he'd imagined it all day, the images his mind had conjured were nothing to the reality of it. Of the two of them together like this.

Scorpius moaned at the attention, then sat up he could see Draco's face. Blaise watched as they seemed to speak for a moment without words, then turned to Blaise together, making his mouth go dry at the look both of them gave him. "What?"

They glanced at each other and grinned, and Blaise grew more worried. Whatever they were planning… Before he was able to finish the thought, he found himself on his back, Draco kissing him deeply, and he felt Scorpius's lips tracing his stomach muscles and working his way down. He clutched at Draco's arms, returning his kisses and wondering if this was revenge, or just a little just desserts, and the true revenge would come later. Either way, he found he didn't really mind.

Draco sat up. "So…how should we do this…?" He asked, looking at Blaise.

Scorpius answered. "Well…I do think the wrong one of us is on his back… Either you should or I should, father. What do you think?"

"Well, it is my birthday present," he said with a smirk, still looking at Blaise. "Seems only fair I should be pampered…"

"That answers that, then," Blaise said, sitting up and pushing Draco to lie down, kissing him again. "Just lie back and think of England…"

Draco laughed. "I think I'll be a bit too distracted to even remember the continent I'm on…"

Blaise grinned, then turned to Scorpius. "Ready? Or should we give him a show while I stretch you?"

There was a groan from Draco. "Show," he answered for Scorpius, his voice husky. "Whether he's ready or not…I want to see it."

Scorpius moaned at his father's words, looking up at him, then turning to Blaise. "Yes…please. Want him to see." He straddled Draco, then put his hands on Blaise's shoulders. "Stretch me…please?"

Both Draco and Blaise groaned, and Blaise nodded. "Yes…" He kissed Scorpius, taking his time as he stroked over his spine, letting his fingers dip lower with each pass of his hand, and finally squeezing his arse. He pulled away after a moment, tempted to use his tongue as he'd been teasing Draco before, but not willing to take so long. Not tonight. He wanted to see them together now more than before.

First, though, he needed to stretch Scorpius. He let his hand slide over Scorpius's arse, squeezing it, then whispered a slicking spell. He knew Scorpius had probably already cast one, but he still wanted to make sure he was slick enough, so he added his own before pressing a finger into him.

Scorpius moaned, and a moment later, Draco was echoing him. Blaise glanced up to see Draco's eyes wide and dark as he watched Blaise finger Scorpius's arse. "Fuck…that is…" Draco couldn't seem to find the words after a moment, but moaned again instead.

None of them were going to last at this rate, so Blaise didn't pause before pressing in a second finger, moaning himself when Scorpius's head fell back at the feeling. Draco's hands were stroking lightly over his son's chest, and both of them were shivering now with need.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?" Blaise asked softly. "Just wait until you feel him around you, love…"

Both Malfoys groaned at his words, and Blaise twisted his fingers deep inside Scorpius, causing him to cry out. "Ohfuck…yes…please…" He looked down at Draco. "Please, daddy…"

The words made Draco's eyes go darker, and he looked up at Scorpius for a long moment before he spoke. "How…did I not see this?" he whispered.

Before Scorpius or Blaise answered, he'd tugged the boy into a kiss, pulling a whimper from him.

Unable to resist the sight, Blaise let his fingers thrust into Scorpius a few more times, then pulled them free and cast a new slicking spell—this time on Draco. Draco looked up at him, then nodded. "Please…"

Blaise smiled, stroking over Scorpius's back. "Ready there…?" he asked.

Scorpius looked at him over his shoulder, then nodded. "Yes. Please." He sat up, leaning against Blaise's chest, then looked down at his father. "Please, daddy…" he whispered.

Draco groaned again, nodding. "Yes…" His hands settled on Scorpius's hips, and he and Blaise guided him onto Draco's cock. Blaise felt a shudder go through Scorpius at the feeling, and he kissed his neck, his cock aching at the remembered feeling of Scorpius around him. Draco's eyes were dark, and glued to his son's face. "God…Scorpius…"

"Daddy…" Scorpius kissed him again, and the two Malfoys lost themselves in each other for a time.

Blaise watched them, licking his lips. They truly were beautiful together. Part of him wanted to leave them alone together. They deserved the time. Then Draco looked up at him, raising his own legs and tilting his hips slightly. "Please, Blaise…"

Surprised, Blaise hesitated, looking at both of them. Scorpius turned to look at him best he was able. "Yes. Please… We need you, too."

Part of him wanted to ask if they were sure, but another was too scared to. What if they decided he should leave instead? Even if all they'd let him do was watch, he'd wanted to stay. Now…now he could have more. He nodded, then kissed Scorpius's shoulder, and cast the spells to prepare Draco.

"Stay still, Scorpius," he said softly, then pushed Draco's legs further apart and pressed into him, watching his face.

Draco's eyes closed, and he shuddered at the feeling. "Ah…yess…" When Blaise stilled inside him, he looked between them. "Perfect," he whispered, then tugged Scorpius into another kiss.

Scorpius moaned, returning the kiss eagerly, clinging to Draco as Blaise pulled away, then thrust into Draco again, pulling a moan from him. Though he wanted to make this last, he knew none of them would be able…not this time. If they wanted him here now, maybe they'd let him again? Blaise fucked Draco slowly at first, and Scorpius sat up, leaning against him and moving with his thrusts while Draco looked up at them, arching into it all. "Yes…god…don't stop…fuck…"

"Never, daddy," Scorpius said, moving faster now. "So good in me… Always knew you would be…perfect," he whispered.

Draco moaned again, and Blaise knew he was uncertain what to say. "Belong together," he whispered, meeting Draco's eyes.

Draco looked between them, then up at Blaise. "Do we?" he whispered. "But…"

There was the argument Blaise had expected earlier, but he cut it off with a shake of his head. "You fit." He kissed Scorpius's neck, and the boy's head dropped back against his shoulder to give him better access, moaning as he rode Draco's cock.

"Yes…daddy…made for you," he whispered.

Draco flushed at the words, then got a determined look in his eyes, so familiar to Blaise he couldn't help but smile. He tugged Scorpius down, kissing him deeply. "Yes," he whispered. "All mine…" He kissed him again, and Blaise felt him shift under him, then clutched at Draco's legs and thrust harder into him, pulling a cry from him as they kissed that Scorpius swallowed greedily.

No more words needed to be spoken, the three moved together, gasps and cries and panting breaths filling the room until Scorpius finally stiffened between them, coming with a sharp cry. Draco watched for a moment, drinking in the sight of him, then kissed him deeply, grinding up against him as Blaise's thrusts sped up.

Scorpius drank in his father's cries, only pulling away when he felt Draco stiffen under him as he came. Draco's head fell back, neck arching as Blaise continued to fuck him, drawing out his climax. "Ah…fuck…fuck…yesss…!" Draco clenched around Blaise, and then Blaise followed him over the edge, unable to hold on any longer. He dropped his head onto Scorpius's shoulder, groaning as he shook with his climax.

After a few moments, Draco gave a groan. "Too heavy. Blaise, I think you need to lose a few pounds…"

Blaise opened an eye and glowered at him. He was only twenty pounds heavier than when they'd been in school together, and Draco knew it. "Prat," he said, and gently pulled free, then rolled to his back, still panting.

Scorpius chuckled, then kissed Draco. "Do you always complain after?"

Blaise turned to watch them, and saw Draco flush at the question. "I suppose you're likely to find out now, aren't you? I wouldn't want to spoil it all for you…" He smiled softly, hugging him close, then glanced at Blaise. Another discussion would be necessary, but it looked like everything would be all right, and for now, that was all that mattered.

He scooted closer, sliding an arm around Draco and kissing his cheek. Right now, all he wanted to do was enjoy the afterglow. He was looking forward to more of the Malfoys together…as soon as they could manage.


End file.
